In many cases, such as the medical, pharmaceutical, biological and food industries, it is desirable to transfer articles from one place to another, without the latter being subjected to the action of the atmosphere or to the environment in which the articles pass. An example of such a transfer of particular interest is the transfer of sterilized objects into a sterile enclosure. Another example is the transfer of articles in a certain gaseous atmosphere, for example nitrogen or argon, into an enclosure containing nitrogen or argon, whilst passing through a normal atmosphere.
In view of the above, several systems have been developed to guaranty absolute protection of sterile items from the atmospheres through which they pass. This method should preferably be simple, inexpensive and effective. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,772 to Py, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of transferring items into a receiving enclosure. The articles are contained in a transfer pocket. The transfer pocket has a rigid portion which is rendered adhesive. The adhesive secures the transfer pocket to a window. The window is removably attached within a frame of the enclosure by latches. When the transfer pocket is attached to the window, heating blades can spring out to cut a hole in the transfer pocket. Subsequently, the window is removed and retains the excised portion. As a result, the items can be transferred into the enclosure. However, this system may not provide complete protection from contamination during the transfer because a ring of internal pocket remains between the cutting element and the frame. This ring may cause undesirable contamination. Further, the excised portion attached to the window may be another source of contamination within the enclosure.
The subject disclosure provides a transfer port that overcomes such undesirable sources of contamination as well as an apparatus for assembling a bag with the necessary features. These and other unique features of the apparatus and method disclosed herein will become more readily apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended exemplary claims.